Pokemon GX: Amanda's journey
by Archivewriter2
Summary: Woohoo! My first fanfic! This pokemon adventure takes place in Johto with Amanda; a 10-year old girl who has always wanted to be a trainer, as its main character. With her partner Pikachu, best/childhood friend Lily and Josh, she will set out to become a Pokemon league champion! How hard could it be...
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Amanda was woken up by the sound of her mother's voice that shouted,

"Amanda! Get out of bed! You don't want to be late to start your journey!"

She smiled to herself as she stretched in her bed. Yesterday was her 10th birthday and so she was allowed to start her journey as a Pokémon trainer. She jumped out of bed, slipped into her clothes, and went to the door. She looked back to admire her room one last time. It was cream colored and fitted with all the basic essentials; tables, potted plant, TV, computer, the occasional radio, and her fluffy bed that was covered in pokeball print. She tip-toed downstairs and seeing her mother engaged in deep conversation with family friend, Mrs. Matilda, decided to bolt out of the door without disturbing her.

Once outside, she took a minute to admire the calm, serene and beautiful environment of New Bark town. She jogged over to the Famous Elm Pokémon Lab; the crowning glory of the town. It wasn't too big, but yet all the would-be-trainers in Johto flocked there to begin their own Pokémon journeys. She used to look at them from her room window as they passed when she was younger, hoping, dreaming, about this day. Once she entered the building, she hurried to where Prof. Elm was. The aged man stopped typing on the computer and exclaimed to Amanda, surprised,

"Why, Amanda! You came so early!"

She smirked. She was trained by her parents to be very punctual.

"Well, you can't start until everyone is here."Prof. Elm said.

 ** _A bit too punctual, Amanda!_** She thought to herself as she frowned. While Prof. Elm was typing away, Amanda looked around to pass some time. She looked over at the table where she would meet her starter. She saw the three poke balls on the table, but noticed something different. Instead of the signs to signify, water, fire and grass, they stood for electricity, rock, and ice. She stared at the Professor, wondering, **_Whatever happened to the good ol' choice of water, fire and grass, Prof. Elm!_** She had been preparing all her life to choose a grass-type from the three, and all of her planning had gone down the drain. She was so angry that she didn't notice Lily, her childhood friend, walk in. What snapped her out of her thoughts was the sound of Lily's voice as she and the professor exchanged pleasantries. She sat down just as Prof. Elm showed them their Pokédexes. They were both little laptops with their own keyboards and navigation pads and everything else. They had two screens; one was bigger and was blank with no information, while the other had a list format with a few options here and there. Both girls squealed with excitement as they were given the little laptops. Lily was given a green one while Amanda was given a blue one. Next they were shown the table with poke balls on them. Amanda watched Lily's expression as she beheld the sudden change in plans. Lily calmly asked why, then Prof. Elm answered,

"This answer goes to both of you. I changed the arrangement of Starters because it'll allow for you trainers to make healthier decisions. I know both of you have been preparing for a long time to choose one of those three and hence, I changed the arrangement to allow for good use of your thinking and battle prowess. So, that said, come on, pick your partners."

Amanda and Lily looked at each other; each telling the other to choose first. Amanda finally fell through and picked up the pokeball with the lightning bolt on it. Lily stepped forward and chose the pokeball with the snowflake on it. Prof. Elm breathed a small sigh of relief before stating the following boringly like it was a rehearsed speech,

"Alright. You girls have chosen your starters. Treat them with love and care, be a good trainer, be nice to Pokémon…OH FORGET THAT! Hold the poke balls up to the Pokédexes' lens!"

The two girls were surprised at the sudden outburst and did as they were told. Once Amanda's Poke ball button connected with her Pokédex, there was a beep and she saw the screens light up. In the corner of the larger screen, was a Pikachu, sleeping in a simulated habitat; a clearing in grass with it resting in a circle of smoldering sand. She looked over at Lily's Pokédex as the girl squealed in delight. There, on a small simulated ice floe with snow around it, was a Seel! Both read their Pokédex entries for their Pokémon in succession; Amanda starting first, and Lily, going second;

 **No. 025 Pikachu, the electric Pokémon.**

 **A small, electric mouse-like Pokémon. When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in its cheeks. It has the ability to change the positivity and negativity of itself and an object to allow it to deliver electric shocks accurately.**

 **This Pikachu is currently at Lv. 10 and knows the moves;** ** _Thundershock, Quick attack, Growl._**

 **No. 086 Seel, the sea lion Pokémon.**

 **A Pokémon that looks like a white, sea lion. Its fur is water-proof and can camouflage it in its natural habitat. The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice. It is an easily-trained Pokémon and can learn more than its fair share of both commands and moves.**

 **This Seel is currently at Lv. 10 and knows the moves;** ** _Headbutt, Powder Snow, Tackle._**

All that could come out of the girls' mouth's were, "WOW!" Prof. Elm posed big-headedly; clutching his collar, while lifting his head away at a strange angle. He simply declared,

"Now follow me." But first, he gave them their poke balls.

He led them into a training room that was heavily armored with metal. As he went out, the girls heard his voice through a loudspeaker somewhere.

"Alright girls, throw your poke balls. Be careful; once they release your Pokémon, they'll bounce back in the same way you threw them. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." The voice blared metallically. Lily pressed the lock button and threw her poke ball, releasing her Seel. The Pokémon looked at her and for a fraction of a second, both of their eyes gleamed. Lily bent and was going to pet her Pokémon, but had forgotten about its ball. The ball whizzed dangerously over her head and hit the wall behind them with a loud clang. She stood up and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head while looking at a surprised Amanda. Prof. Elm's voice was heard again.

"Lily, you'll have enough time to bond a bit more with your Pokémon, but can you focus a bit more on the task at hand?" The embarrassed girl replied with a smallish voice,

"Sorry.''

Amanda had finished looking and readied herself. She threw the ball and watched it fly back to her. At the last second she realized she didn't throw it well and scooted to the right, grasping the pokeball before it flew out of her reach. Once done, she looked at her Pikachu. It was larger than average. **_Probably all the care in the lab,_** she supposed. A loud whir was heard, and two Pokémon dummies stood at the end of the room. For Amanda and Pikachu, a Magikarp dummy, and for Lily and Seel, a Geodude dummy. Amanda had watched tons of battles on TV and on the internet while Lily had never watched one. Lily fumbled with her Pokédex to look at Seel's moves, whereas Amanda proceeded to train Pikachu with the dummy.

"Pikachu, battle!" She commanded, instinctively. Pikachu looked at its trainer and got into a battle stance; standing upright, hands by the side and eyes on the enemy or in this case, the dummy.

"Thundershock!"

Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity and then it launched a streak of electricity at the dummy with its tiny hands. It took the brunt of the hit and some parts of it showed small specks of black.

"Excellent, Amanda!" was the voice heard.

"Pikachu, Thundershock again!"

The Pokémon repeated the action and this time pieces of the dummy started smoldering, but stopped as soon as they had started. By this time, Lily had figured it out, and calmly shouted to Seel,

"Seel, battle!"

Seel got into its battle stance; arms on the floor acting as a balance for its pipedal body, tail higher than its head, and eyes locked onto the dummy.

"Seel, Headbutt it!"

Seel tucked itself in, then launched itself like a rocket at the dummy. Its head connected with the dummy and a small puncture was made in it.

"Lily, finally getting the hang of things, are we?" Prof. Elm blared through the speaker.

Lily grinned as a proud reply.

"Well, let's pump it up a bit, shall we?" Prof. Elm boomed. A clank was heard, and the dummies started moving towards the Pokémon.

 **Amanda's POV:**

Amanda judged, ** _Some kind of machinery is making them move forward. I'll just have to get Pikachu behind it to deliver a blow that'll finish this… Aha!_**

"Pikachu, let it get in range, dodge around it and finish this with a Thundershock!"

Pikachu waited patiently and allowed the dummy to get close enough then nimbly dodged out of the way as it rushed on through, heading straight for Amanda. Amanda had faith in her Pokémon and stood right where she was. A blast was heard and the dummy stopped, inches from Amanda. Pikachu popped his head out from behind it.

"Pi-ka!" It squealed running over to its Trainer. As Amanda petted it, all she could say was,

"Good job, Pikachu, good job."

 **Lily's POV:**

Meanwhile…

Lily was surprised as the dummy started moving. She unwittingly commanded Seel to tackle the moving dummy. Seel lunged at the dummy but was knocked back by it. It whimpered as it hit the floor.

"No! Seel!" Lily exclaimed.

The dummy picked up speed and was edging closer. She ran up to her Pokémon as it got balanced again. She rubbed its head and it looked at her. She looked at the strategy Amanda used and modified it. She waited until the dummy was close enough and put her plan into action.

"Seel! Powder Snow! Aim for the hole you made!"

Seel sucked in air and let it out as a fine layer of powdery snow. It hit the bull's eye mark; the hole, and a bit of frost formed.

"Again! Full power!"

This time Seel balanced on its tail as it vacuumed air into its lungs. It blasted the dummy with snow and frost formed all over it, with a layer of ice over the hole. According to Lily's expectation's the dummy stopped. "Yeah!" Lily cried as she hugged her Pokémon. It licked her playfully and squealed.

 **Normal POV:**

The sound of clapping was heard through the speaker.

"Wonderful, you two! It seems you two are both ready for the outside. Good luck on your journey!" Professor Elm said, after which the whirring of machinery was heard. A door opened and the girls could see the big, apple tree that provided shade outside the lab. Lily and Amanda shook hands after withdrawing their Pokémon.

"So, we're travelling together aren't we?" Amanda stated, to which Lily nodded. She chuckled and pointed to Amanda's back,

"You forgot your backpack, Amanda. No way are we travelling like that." Amanda looked over her shoulder and noticed it too.

"Oh. My. God. Later!" Amanda exclaimed to Lily as she hurried off to her home.

"Mom! I forgot my-" A breathless Amanda explained as she burst through the door, her explanation cut short as she saw her mom holding up her backpack. A few more minutes, and Amanda was on her journey. She was ready.


	2. Chapter 2: First taste

CHAPTER TWO: FIRST TASTE

Amanda and Lily did a bit of small talk as they started on route 29. They would stop by a tree and look for berries occasionally, but so far, they had no luck. Then they got to an area of tall grass. Amanda was about to walk right into it but Lily stopped her.

"Amanda, there are wild Pokémon in there. You think we can handle it?" She warned.

Amanda proudly stated, "Hey, we both have our own Pokémon. I _know_ we can handle it."

She then proceeded into the grass. Lily gulped and followed her into the grass. Once they were in, they started walking towards the exit when they were stopped; by a pair of Ledian! Amanda and Lily hastily threw their poke balls and released their Pokémon. Lily still hadn't gotten used to catching the ball though, and it went whizzing over her head.

"Whoops. AH!" She cried, as she saw her Pokémon being pummeled by one of the Ledian with a Comet Punch.

Seel couldn't keep count of the fists as they connected with different parts of its body in a blur. Meanwhile, Amanda commanded Pikachu to Thundershock the other Ledian. The attack connected with the ladybird Pokémon, and it flew back and squealed in pain. Amanda took a look at Seel, and decided to help it out. The Pokémon had blue-black bruises nearly everywhere on its body. Pikachu anticipated Amanda's command and delivered a Thundershock to the Ledian, who also squealed in pain. Amanda fist pumped into the air while uttering a celebratory "All right!" but was cut short when Lily got wide-eyed and yelled,

"Look, Pikachu!"

Amanda looked back at her Pokémon to see it being Tackled to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and went in.

 **Amanda's POV:**

She quickly commanded her Pokémon to dodge the on-coming Tackle. Pikachu squealed in delight at the sight of its partner, then focused at its opponent. The Ledian evidently didn't suspect what was coming as it blindly rushed forward. Once Pikachu was behind it, She commanded her Pokémon to Thundershock it. The mouse-like Pokémon scurried closer to the enemy, then delivered a full-on Thundershock to the Pokémon's back. It's back smoldered a bit, then it lay down on the ground, twitching. Amanda was a bit disgusted with the Pokémon, so she watched it faint, then went over to look at Lily.

 **Normal POV:**

She came back to see a good-bad sight. The good part was that she was looking at a Seel and a fainted, smashed up Ledian, and the bad part was that Seel was barely standing. It had bruises everywhere, and its face was a bit bloody. It half-crawled, half limped back to its trainer as she knelt down to receive it, and lay down there, breathing heavily. Lily sprayed some potion on its wounds, which made the swelling to go down, as Amanda withdrew her Pokémon and walked up to her. Lily sniffled a bit and withdrew Seel back into its ball. Amanda looked up to her to cheer her up, but was thwarted as the girl simply shook her head. As she smiled and stood up to talk to Amanda she snickered,

"Hey, my first Pokémon battle. I gotta be proud of myself, not to sniffle like a girl who lost her teddy bear. Although I have lost a lot of teddy bears…"Saying the last sentence in a bit of a whisper.

Amanda smiled at the remark Lily made about herself, although she laughed a bit at the last part. Lily frowned and gave her a glare that made her shut up. They both stood up tall and walked out of the grass.

 ** _It's amazing how Lily can become happy so quickly,_** Amanda wondered, as she saw Lily prancing around, behaving as if nothing had happened, barely two minutes after the battle that sent her downhill. **_Or is it just forgetfulness? Well if it is, I'll sure like to have that healthy dose of blissful ignorance._** Amanda pondered. She stopped thinking, and picked up her pace to keep up with the highly speeding girl. Lily looked back for two seconds and didn't notice that she stepped into some grass. If it weren't for Amanda's warning one of the _dozen_ Rattata that lunged at her, surely would've gotten her for sure. She stumbled backwards just in time, as the hissing and growling litter of rat Pokémon would've chewed her feet off. She threw Seel's poke ball again, a bit more accurate this time, but still couldn't catch it, hence the ball went flying into a bush. Seel came out of its ball, battered, but wounds slowly healing. Amanda rushed to Lily's side with Pikachu, who had been called out of its ball already. But one good look at the odds that were against them, and the logical thing that came out of both of the pre-teens mouths were,

"RUN!"

They were going as fast as they could, with Seel dragging them back because of its shuffle style of moving and all. Lily closely dodged a bite by a Rattata that would have connected with her foot, if Seel didn't blow it away with Powder Snow. Lily smiled at her Pokémon who's eyes shimmered in return, but was interrupted by a yelp of pain from Amanda. Lily screamed when she saw it; a Rattata had caught up to her and made a large leap at her back, giving her a nasty nip. Blood was trickling out of the wound a little, but Amanda decided to keep running. Pikachu got angry at the Rattata and stopped. Amanda noticed and called out to Pikachu,

"No! Pikachu! It's not worth it!"

Her Pokémon faced her for a brief second, a glint and a smirk of its eyes and mouth confidently telling her that it knew what it was doing. She nodded and with a yell of "Follow me!" jumped into a clearing with some unusually leafy shrubs, cushioning her landing. Lily and Seel gracefully tumbled after her and Lily immediately started to treat her wound by spraying some potion on it.

 **Pikachu's POV:**

It made sure to look as Amanda, Lily and Seel jumped into the clearing by a tree. The Rattata were edging closer and closer, although a good number of them had stopped. Pikachu was only after the one that bit Amanda. It singled it out easily as it was the only one with blood on its teeth, and concentrated. Its eyes and cheeks radiated with power, then it let it all out through its hands. A large, forked Thundershock hit the Rattata head-on as it sped on through to Pikachu, attempting to use Quick Attack. It yelped with pain as electricity coursed through its body. The momentum from its run-up kept it moving though, and the unconscious Pokémon slid right by Pikachu a considerable distance before stopping. When the electric Pokémon looked around, all the Rattata had fled. It noticed Seel's ball poking out of the bush that it flew into and carefully plucked it with its mouth and proudly trotted back to Amanda with it like nothing had happened.

 **Normal POV:**

The three of them shielded their eyes from the large flash of light they saw. Amanda walked up to the main path, and was surprised to see an unconscious Rattata slide to a skid to a stop right in front of her. She took a good look at it and considered catching it. ** _Well, a Rattata wouldn't hurt to catch. And if I leave it here it'll die anyway, so… I'm gonna catch it!"_** She brought out a poke ball and aimed at the Rattata, throwing the ball as she heard the 'locked-on' _ping._ It bounced off the Pokémon, sucked it inside and in a flash of red light, Amanda had caught herself her first Pokémon! Just as she went back to the clearing and sat down, leaning on the tree, Pikachu jumped out from nowhere and landed softly on her lap.

"Hey, Pikachu! I caught it!"

The Pokémon rose and showed her the poke ball in its mouth. She smiled and gave it to Lily, who was beside her for her to withdraw Seel, which she did. Lily asked with a yawn,

"All this action has made me sleepy. Permission to grab some Z's, captain?"

"Permission granted, Private." Amanda replied, before watching Lily doze off a few minutes later. She petted Pikachu and held the Poke ball up to the Pokédex lens. She saw the Rattata in a simple clearing in some grass with a hole in the middle, probably for it to give birth to and keep babies. She read;

 **No. 019 Rattata, the rat Pokémon.**

 **A purple, rat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon's impressive vitality allows it to live anywhere. It also multiplies very quickly. It's range of things it regards as edible is very widespread. Its also impressive speed makes up for its initial lack of special attacks.**

 **This Rattata is currently at lv. 5 and knows them moves;** ** _Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Growl._**

Amanda read on and found out that her Rattata was a female. She figured it to be more aggressive and territorial than the other's, and wondered to herself; _ **Did I catch the mother?**_ She shrugged off the idea and withdrew Pikachu into its ball and dozed off.

She was woken up by the sound of Lily's voice. The girl had brought out her Seel and was walking over to a small tree. She commanded Seel to Headbutt the tree, and Amanda closed her eyes to sleep again. She woke up with a start, with Lily shouting,

"Again, Seel! Headbutt!"

She abruptly stood up and saw Lily battling an Exeggcute, and winning! Seel delivered another Headbutt to the egg Pokémon, and it posed it self to attack. Midway into launching its attack, it stopped and shuddered. Lily fist-pumped into the air and yelled,

"Alright! It flinched again! Oh, look Amanda!"

Amanda replied simply, "Cool, an Exeggcute. I think you should-" but was interrupted by Lily shushing her.

"Sorry about that, but I want to catch it myself." She apologized, before concentrating on the battle again. The Exeggcute was slowly but surely recovering from the blow, and Lily noticed that. She held out a poke ball and waited for it to lock-on. _Ping!._ She threw the ball. In a flash of red light, the Pokémon was sucked into the ball. Lily aligned the poke ball with the Pokédex lens and giggled with excitement as she viewed her new Pokémon. It was peacefully sleeping in a simulated version of its natural habitat; a large, sturdy branch sheeted with a bunch of leaves. As the Pokédex entry about it showed up on the mini laptop, she read;

 **** **No. 102 Exeggcute, the egg Pokémon.**

 **A pink, Pokémon made up of six eggs. The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents. If even one is separated from the group, the amazing energy bond between the six will make them rejoin immediately.**

 **This Exeggcute is at Lv. 9 and knows the moves;** ** _Barrage, Harden, Confusion._**

Lily was so happy she tried to perform a little victory dance.

"Sorry to interrupt your victory dance, my faithful ballerina, but I think we have to go." Amanda stated, pointing up at the already dim sky to prove her point. Lily sighed, and put Seel back into its ball. They kept on walking and found their way to Cherrygrove city. Once the city got in view of Lily, she knelt down and lifted up her hands to the clear, night sky, shouting

"AAH! Civilization at last!" before breaking into a run. Amanda sighed and tried to catch up to the already sprinting girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the basics!

CHAPTER THREE: BACK TO THE BASICS!

Cherrygrove city was a basically small energetic place, in comparison with every other place in all of Johto **(The cities in my stories aren't small like in the games. It was always kinda weird to me how an entire city was comprised of only four buildings, so since it's my story, I'm making them the size of REAL cities and towns! Yippee! Sanity!)** "Wow. I've never been to another city before," Amanda exclaimed. Lily giggled and made a pose big-headedly, "Ugh. This is so not what I expected, being called a city, and all." Amanda gave her a glare that made her shut up, then they both walked to the Pokémon center. Once in, they absorbed the look of the small but vital building; it had a healing center with a Nurse Joy happily acting as the receptionist and healing Pokémon, a stairway leading to the residential quarters where trainers slept for the night, a corridor leading to the training rooms, and the main hall that lead to all of the access ways. Both of the tired girls nodded at each other and proceeded to the counter, where Nurse Joy had finished attending to a trainer amazingly fast. Amanda and Lily both exchanged pleasantries with the Nurse, and gave her their Poke balls for her to heal their Pokémon. Amanda and Lily watched with amazement as Nurse Joy simply placed the poke balls on a grooved tray and slotted the tray into a machine. The poke balls glowed briefly with a red light, then stopped. After typing some stuff on a computer hooked up to the machine, she gave the girls back their Balls. She smiled and sharply remarked, "You two are pretty good at this. Most rookies don't catch a Pokémon until they get to route 30. Anyway, with the efficiency and help of the new Hype transmitter **(Cool name, right? Contrary to most opinions, I am a HUGE fan of how Pokémon in the games instantly get healed. Saves time.)** , your Pokémon are all healed. Have a nice night." Lily got the room key from Nurse Joy and walked off to get the room ready while Amanda went out to buy some food.

 **Amanda's POV:**

Amanda walked up to a Gentleman on his Rapidash that was gently trotting through the street. She politely asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can get something to eat?" The Gentleman simply pointed to a nearby building placed just in front of the channel of the sea that passed through Cherrygrove. While she walked off, she looked back to see the Gentleman gallop away on his Rapidash into route 30, north of the city. **_I'll take route 30 on tomorrow. But right now I think I better get some food or I won't live that long till tomorrow!_** Amanda thought to herself. She took the small, paved track of the road that ended right in front of the establishment. Before Amanda entered inside, she stopped to take a good look at the restaurant. Her mother had ingrained in her the habit of looking a building over to analyze its quality when she was six, and she unconsciously practiced it now. It was a modest looking place; brown in color and red at the two large windows. But it was no meager thing, though. Amanda could already see the amount of people in there, courtesy of the windows. She walked in was greeted with a warm, cheery atmosphere. And oh, the food! She could see people being served delicious meals, and rushed over to the counter to buy some. After she had finished purchasing, she casually strolled out back to the Pokémon centre, releasing Pikachu so he could help her carry a 'little' packet of foodies. Although Pikachu could manage the load, sometimes the Electric mouse Pokémon would stop to try and regain some strength.

Meanwhile…

 **Lily's POV:**

After much struggle running about looking for the room with the same number on the key she was holding, Lily had finally found the room that her and Amanda would be staying in for the night. It was cream colored, and had all the basic essentials; a bathroom, a bed, and a TV. Lily heaved a sigh of relief and jumped onto the bed to 'test how bouncy it was'. After rolling on the bed for two a little, she sat up and released Seel to take a look at how he was. He looked brand new! Seel let out a squeal and rubbed its head on his trainer's leg. "Aww, you are just so cute!" Lily cried, when her Starter looked up at her and had a gleam in his eyes. She looked at her watch and uttered to herself, "Ugh. When will Amanda come back? I'm starving!" Seel noticed the perplexed look of his trainer and tried to lighten her mood by rubbing his head on her leg again. This time, she was completely snapped out of her hunger thoughts and bent down to pet him. Seel looked at her hair for a second, then turned away. "What is it Seel? Hope my hair's okay… AAH!" Lily asked her trainer, letting out a scream of terror as she found her green hair in a complete mess. It was so ruffled, that it became stiff to the touch, not the silky feeling Lily was used to. Lily, without thinking twice, jumped into the bathroom to have a bath. When she was through with pampering her hair every way she knew how, it became silky and smooth again. Then it hit her like Seel's Headbutt; she forgot that she didn't get her completely yellow pajamas in with her. "Seel, let's test your 'fetch-ability'. Go get mama's bag pack!" She coaxed, hoping that Seel would understand. She had clearly underestimated the ability of a Seel, as the Sea lion Pokémon clearly understood what she said. He carefully went over to her backpack, put its slack handles in its mouth, and waddled over to the bathroom door, where after seeing it a bit ajar, threw the pack in then shut the door with a swing of his tail. Lily was sure surprised! She zipped open her backpack and put her pajamas on. As she came out, Lily and Pikachu came in.

 **Normal POV:**

Amanda dropped the food on the bed and looked up to see Lily in her least favorite nightwear."So, finally decided to take the non-expensive, _durable_ pajamas that you supposedly 'hated', Eh?" She blurted. Lily sharply replied, "Well, it isn't stylish, nor is it my color, but it can be worn for days without giving it a wash, so it was the obvious choice, "But changed the subject when she saw Pikachu bearing the weight of the 'purchases' "Hey Amanda, shouldn't you get all that load off Pikachu?" Amanda looked back just in time to see her Starter fall under all the weight. Once she hurriedly got all the weight off Pikachu, he scurried right onto the bed and started eating the Poke puffs that she bought, while Seel had finished eating some shredded Fish meal while everything was happening. Both girls looked first at their Pokémon, then at themselves, sighed and chowed down on some food. Lily took some salad and rice cakes, while Amanda greedily chowed down on a Pidgey burger. Lily looked at Amanda with a snort of disgust, which made her stop eating and look at her with a puzzled look. Lily noticed her clueless look, and clearly pointed out, "Amanda, you do remember you're a girl, right?" Amanda felt insulted and retorted, "Listen. I'm hungry! And I'm not exactly a 'princess' like you!" From that an argument started. When their Pokémon had had enough, Pikachu and Seel both shocked them with loud bursts of Growls! Amanda looked at Lily and whispered, "Let's call this off, shall we?" Lily responded with a nod. Lily held out her hand, and Amanda shook it whole-heartedly. Then their Pokémon stopped growling and started sleeping! Amanda and Lily both yawned, returned their Starters, and went to bed.

 **The next day…**

Amanda and Lily woke up refreshed and ready for the day. After they had gotten downstairs they saw that there a lot of people! There were trainers, Gentlemen, Bird catchers and even once, a Cooltrainer. They made their way to Nurse Joy to give her the room key, then they went outside. Amanda breathed in the fresh air like she had not had any for a long time. Lily just stretched and then proceeded to walk to the building were Amanda got dinner from the night before. Amanda noticed her stomach growling and decided to get some food herself. Once they were in, Amanda and Lily were greeted by a whole other atmosphere than before, one of dullness and normality. Amanda was definitely surprised as she saw that there was only one person there; a Gentleman drinking some coffee. They strolled over to the counter and asked the attendant what happened. She looked at them with a normal look and stated, "See the entrance there?" pointing at the entrance to the city, "People come in here at night to rest, so there's a lot of activity. But once it's morning, they move away to Route 30 and forget we ever existed." Amanda and Lily felt sympathy for the city and after getting their breakfasts, went over to route 30 with a heavy heart.

Once again, a bare _3 minutes_ after them leaving Cherrygrove, Lily was prancing around with Seel, totally oblivious of what had just happened before. Amanda wondered to herself, **_Is this what the attendant was talking about? That people just forget about the city like that?_** She was snapped out of her thoughts by a cry of, "Go Seel!" She looked on to see that Lily was about to have a battle with a Bellsprout! Amanda walked closer to a tree to get a better view of the battle.

 **Lily's POV:**

Lily stared the Bellsprout down, then told Seel to get into its battle stance. The Bellsprout responded by lashing out at Seel with vines! Seel took the hit, but it didn't really do any considerable amount of damage to him. Lily smiled at Seel then commanded, "Beat it with a Headbutt! Then Powder Snow!" Seel tucked himself in and Headbutted the Flower Pokémon, then blasted it with Powder Snow. The Bellsprout was highly affected by the ice-type move, and some frost formed over it. Lily considered catching it, but contemplated to herself, ** _Don't really want to catch much Pokémon. Besides, Exeggcute is already a grass-type so, it's gonna have to faint._** "Finish this with another Powder Snow!" Seel blasted the Bellsprout again, and it fainted.

 **Normal POV:**

Amanda clapped for Lily and she made a small bow in return. What they both didn't notice was that three other Bellsprout were behind them. What had happened was that the Bellsprout were dancing in a circle and they saw Lily coming. The Bellsprout that Lily battled was a male and wanted to impress the two female Bellsprout and went over to fight Lily. Now all the rest of the Bellsprout were furious! They initiated their attack by using Vine whip on Seel, the sheer mass of the combined move shocked Seel and he slid to Lily with a whimper of pain. Both girls nodded at each other and brought out all their Pokémon so the odds wouldn't be against them. "Rattata, Quick attack that Bellsprout," Amanda said, pointing at the second male, "Then Pikachu, use Thundershock on it too." Rattata swiftly ran up to the Bellsprout and knocked it over, while Pikachu hit it with a Thundershock straight to the face. The electric move didn't affect it much, and it stood back up. Lily shouted to Amanda as Seel was being battered by Vine whips from the two female Bellsprouts, "We need to split them up! I go with one, you go with one, then we meet up for the person who gets here first to finish the last one!" Amanda nodded and edged back while Lily ran farther into the route with one Bellsprout tailing her, the last one confused on who to fight, resulting in it just standing there. Amanda got her Pokémon into a battle stance and went in.

 **Amanda's POV:**

The Bellsprout was evidently angry and it unleashed vines that whipped Pikachu. He was highly affected by the grass-type move and small tufts of his yellow hair fell out, revealing red injured skin underneath. Amanda gasped at the sight, and returned Pikachu to his ball. The Bellsprout just kept going and it lashed out at Rattata, who slid back. "Rattata, give it a Tail whip, then use Quick attack." Amanda commanded Rattata. The rat Pokémon leaped up and hit Bellsprout with its tail, then bashed into it with Quick attack, making it slide back. The Bellsprout reacted by using Growth! Amanda was puzzled at the Pokémon's tactical ability, and decided to catch it. "Rattata, knock it down with another Quick Attack!" Amanda shouted. Another Quick attack was issued to the Flower Pokémon, and it was knocked down. Amanda got out a Pokeball and carefully took aim. _Ping!._ She threw the ball. Before the Bellsprout could react, it was sucked into the Pokeball. A few rattles, and Amanda had caught another Pokémon! She picked up the Pokeball and put it on her belt. Then as she walked back to the place where they both split, she wondered how Lily was doing.

 **Lily's POV:**

Lily jumped out of the way as the Bellsprout didn't aim its Vine whip at Seel or Exeggcute, but her. "That was too close! Seel, blast it away with Powder snow!" She commanded, "Exeggcute, try again! Use Hypnosis!" While Seel blasted it back with a layer of fine, powdery snow, Exeggcute was trying to get the Bellsprout's eyes to look at its own. So far, the Bellsprout was closing its eyes and blindly lashing out with all its strength. Exeggcute couldn't get a lock-on, and Seel got whipped again. This time, some hair fell off, revealing only more layers of tightly packed fur. **_Phew, good thing that Seel has all that fur. That Bellsprout's attacks are hardly touching it. Now it's time to finish this!_** "Seel, one more Powder snow!" Lily yelled. Seel vacuumed in air and let it all out, finally making the Bellsprout faint. Lily hurriedly returned her two Pokémon and sprinted back to the prearranged meeting place.

 **Normal POV:**

Lily came back to see Amanda finishing off the last Bellsprout with a Quick attack from her Rattata. Amanda returned Rattata just as Lily walked over to her with a frown. "Hey!" She yelled, much to Amanda's surprise, "I wanted to catch it!" Amanda calmly replied, "You got a chance to catch the other Bellsprout, didn't you?" That was enough, and Lily shut up. They continued their walk on the route, battling trainers and Pokémon on the way.

 ** _Much later..._**

The girls had finished their 'walk' along route 30. One thing was for sure; their Pokémon were exhausted! Amanda and Lily were about to enter the outpost gate to Violet city when they saw a boy walk towards them with a pretty bulky Pokémon. It was a gray boulder of a Pokémon. It had bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms were muscular with five-fingered hands. Amanda ran him over with an all-inquisitive glance; **(A.N: Amanda LOVED the character Sherlock Holmes, and as you saw earlier in Cherrygrove city, her mother taught her his famous all-knowing glances.)** He was the same age as both of the girls; 10. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a white cotton-lined red jacket. He also wore some loose blue Denim trousers coupled with oxblood red All-stars sneakers. Lily just didn't care. She locked-on, and lunged at Geodude, pulling him into a bear hug. "GEO!" The Rock Pokémon groaned. The boy screamed and snatched his Pokémon from Lily's grip. "Chill! You gotta be crazy, Squeezing someone's Pokémon like that!" He yelled at Lily, causing her to flare up. "Hey! You watch your tongue!" She yelled back. That did the trick, and the boy challenged Lily to a battle. Amanda did the smart thing and walked over to a better point where she would see the battle.

"Go! Seel!"Lily shouted, throwing Seel's pokeball and releasing her now injured Pokémon. The boy snickered and sent out a Pokémon. It looked like a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the side of its body and a cream underside. It also had large yellow eyes with black pupils. The part that was most noticeable about it however, was its bright red catapult-like antenna on its head. "Caterpie!" It cooed.

 **Amanda's POV:**

Amanda gasped at the sight of the new Pokémon and pointed her Pokédex at it. After scanning it, she also scanned the Geodude.

 **No. 010 Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon.**

 **It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body. The horn on its head can produce a strong odour that drives away predators.**

 **No. 076 Geodude, the Rock Pokémon.**

 **You may not notice, but a closer look reveals that there are a lot f Geodude around. They are so proud of their sturdy bodies that sometimes, they bash against each other in a contest to see whose body is harder.**

"Cool!" Amanda blurted after reading the entries. Then she put her focus back on the battle.

 **Normal POV:**

Lily commanded Seel to use Powder snow on Caterpie. Seel blasted its opponent away with a large blast of powdery snow."String shot, then Tackle, Wormy!" the boy commanded. Caterpie dodged a blast of snow by Seel, then spat out strands of sticky silk that tripped Seel up. Caterpie then Tackled the Sea lion Pokémon, and Seel was pushed into a tree. With a small groan, Seel fainted, succumbing to its former wounds from all the previous battles."SEEL!"Lily shouted, running to her Pokémon's side."No..."She whimpered, returning him. She looked at Exeggcute's Ball which she held in her hands. **_You're all i got. Well, i know you won't let me down!_** "Let's do this! Go, Exeggcute!" The ball opened and Exeggcute came out, good as new."Looks like you haven't used your Exeggcute in a while," The boy said calmly, "But it won't do you any good! Caterpie, growl, then Tackle!" Caterpie let loose a fierce growl that scared the daylights out of Exeggcute, then it proceeded to Tackle the Egg Pokémon. "Oh no you don't!"Lily yelled, "Use Hypnosis, then Barrage!" Exeggcute focused all of its eyes on Caterpie, and the Worm Pokémon's large eyes didn't help matters. It fell asleep! Lily giggled as the boy screamed at his Caterpie to wake up. Exeggcute started using Barrage, and in a few rounds, Caterpie fainted. The boy sighed and signalled his Geodude to come over to battle. It did, and initiated its attack with a Rock throw. It picked up a rock nearly as big as itself, and hurled it at Exeggcute. The egg Pokémon was recovering from its brief fight with the Caterpie, so it had no chance to dodge. It was bashed to the ground, but quickly got up. "Rock throw again!" "Dodge, Exeggcute!" The rock was flung again, but this time Exeggcute dodged then started to use Barrage on the Geodude. It was blasted back to the boy, but the move did little damage. "Boulder, Rock throw!" Geodude, threw another rock, but a last orb from Exeggcute's Barrage shattered it."Now Tackle!" Boulder took the chance and bashed into Exeggcute, making it a critical hit. Exeggcute faltered for a moment, then fainted. "I win!" The boy shouted, fist-pumping and hugging his Geodude. This time the Geodude did not groan, since it was his trainer that was hugging him. Lily broke down into a sob and ran off through the outpost gate after returning Exeggcute. The boy turned around as realized something."My win money! Come back!" After watching Lily run off, he turned to Amanda wit a frown and said, "Is she always this emotional about losing?" Amanda straightened up and replied, "Every single time." Then she walked off to the outpost gate. Before she entered, she said," You better follow me to find her if you still want your money, though." The boy was stuck in thought for a moment, but soon quickly raced after her.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendship formed!

CHAPTER THREE: A FRIENDSHIP FORMED

Amanda found Lily in the Pokémon center, happily walking out with Seel behind. As usual, she had forgotten everything about the battle and how it affected her. That is, until the boy, called Josh, demanded for his prize money.

"No way!" Lily screamed.

"I won fair and square!" Josh yelled back.

Lily rubbed her chin, thought for a moment, then whispered something in Josh's ear, to which he nodded.

"Ready, steady, Go!" They both shouted, before racing off in the direction of sprout tower.

Amanda discovered their plan, and backed off. She healed her Pokémon, and then decided to go to the training facilities of the Pokémon centre.

 **Lily's POV:**

Lily arrived at the Sprout tower, but Josh was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha! He must've gotten lost! I'll win for sure!" She confidently said.

Then she strutted inside the tower and immediately raced up the first fleet of stairs she could find, ignoring people's greetings and calls. Okay, she was there before Josh, but she knew that it was only because she had been to Violet city more than him. By the way he battled, it seemed that he knew more about battling than her. **_Probably even has the Zephyr badge! If i don't start battling the monks here pronto, he'll catch up and then I'll lose more money than I've ever lost before!_** Fuelled by the thought of owing Josh some serious cash, Lily grabbed the first monk she saw and 'asked' him how to earn the HM here. With a swish of his non-existent cape, the monk transformed into Josh! Lily's jaw dropped, and Josh talked for her;

"'How is that even possible!' You should say, but just know the only way to gain the HM is by beating every monk here, which I've already started on. Toodles!"

After that, he bolted away from the screaming girl before she could lynch him.

"I am not going to allow that guy beat ME!" She screamed, rocking the tower to its foundation.

 **Josh's POV:**

Josh dashed up the stairs and hid behind a pillar as the girl's scream of pure anger ran through the tower. The building stood strong however, but the central pillar that he was hiding behind quivered like jelly.

"AAHH!" He screamed, backing away from the wriggling pillar.

"It seems that you haven't gotten used to the pillar, young man." A voice said.

Josh looked behind him to see a monk! The anxious boy was about to demand for a battle, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked why the pillar was shaking without the building falling apart.

"You see, this tower was formed by the early sages a long time ago. The legends say that this pillar was a 100 foot tall Bellsprout that put root here. When it died, its stem remained, and it became the center pillar that you see here. No matter how hard we battle or train, the tower will still stand strong. That said, let us battle, young man." The monk said, before bringing out a pokeball out of his cloak and releasing a Bellsprout.

Josh took in a sigh of relief, and brought out his Pokémon to battle.

Meanwhile...

 **Amanda's POV:**

Amanda and Pikachu walked down the corridor of the Pokémon center's training facility, looking for the electric-type training room. Each room had a steel door with a sticker of the Pokémon type that could be trained there. When she finally found the room, she entered and assessed it. It was plated with copper, with some small bronze-coloured copper rods jutting out of the walls to probably absorb extra electricity. The lights were hidden in brick boxes with holes through which they gave out their white light. Amanda released Pikachu, and went over to a closet on the wall. As she searched through the equipment, she made a mental note of what she wanted to do.

 ** _I want Pikachu's Thundershock to be super-charged for the Violet city gym. Now, if only i could find something that would help me with that..._** She thought to herself, furiously searching for what she needed.

After a few minutes, she found what she needed; Some duct tape, a pair of gloves, a car battery with positive and negative connector cables, a flexible, electric dart chart and a laser pointer. After that, she connected the car battery to Pikachu's cheeks via the cables and duct tape. Once she was through, she went to the other end of the room and told Pikachu to use Thundershock. As expected, the Electric Mouse Pokémon refused to do it.

"Phew! I actually thought you were going to zap me there." Amanda said, heaving a sigh of relief. Now knowing that Pikachu wouldn't mistakenly zap her, she removed the gloves. Amanda then put on the laser pointer and aimed at the dart chart she brought out from the closet earlier.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" She commanded.

Pikachu tried to release electricity, but it was all being sucked up by the car battery.

"Harder Pikachu, don't give up!"

Pikachu closed its eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, small arcs of electricity appeared around his cheeks, meaning that he started to fight back the drawing current of the battery.

"Yeah, Pikachu, you're doing it! Just concentrate it, then let it all go at my signal!"

Pikachu responded with a nod, then he focused on the laser point.

The arcs grew larger.

"Ready..."Amanda said, holding up the wire to disconnect the battery.

Pikachu's cheeks were releasing sparks of electricity.

"Steady..."

Pikachu narrowed its eyes down at the little red dot.

"RELEASE THE POWER!"

Pikachu sucked it all in, and gave out his suppressed electricity just as Amanda disconnected the battery. The suppressed electricity flew through the air, before zapping the sheet hard and long. The electric move grew larger very fast, as Pikachu's normal energy supply came back to him. After a few more seconds, he stopped, looking up at Amanda happily.

"Pika! Pikachu-chu !" The Pokémon squealed. Amanda hugged him with all her strength, making the electric-type release a few sparks of electricity. Pikachu's Static didn't really help matters, but Amanda didn't care for her now fuzzy hair. She was proud of her Pikachu. She set him down after what seemed like ages of hugging, then sharply said,

"Well, back to the top!"

Pikachu did an anime drop!

Meanwhile, back at Sprout tower...

Both Lily and Josh were neck and neck. That's right; they beat every single monk in the tower. Now, they were about to face the Elder, which would mean them earning an HM if they won.

"Ladies first!" A smirking Josh said. Lily looked him over, and giving a shrug, ran towards the Elder. Josh was standing there feeling smart, when he realised the amount of money he would lose if Lily won.

"AAH! LILY COME BACK!" He yelled, racing after the girl. Due to his surprisingly good speed because of his panic, he actually got to the Elder first and requested for a battle. Just as Lily got up the last fleet of stairs, The two started their battle.

"How...did he g-get here...so fast?" Lily said vacantly, panting heavily.

"Go, Wormy!" Josh yelled, releasing the bug type Pokémon.

"I choose Bellsprout!" The Elder said calmly, releasing a plant looking Pokémon. It was basically a walking flower, having the same characteristics as one, except its little spindly legs that divided from the main stem body. It had two green leaves for arms and a green bell-like flower as a head. The head had two little beady eyes on each side and its mouth was oxblood red in a ring pattern.

"Bellsprout!" It cried.

"Alright Wormy, let's start this off with a String shot!" Josh commanded.

The Caterpie shot out its sticky string, tripping up the Bellsprout and lowering its speed.

"Vine whip, Bellsprout!" The Elder commanded. The Bellsprout tried to stretch its leaves to attack, but the string caught them up, and Wormy easily evaded the attack.

"Now Tackle!"

The Caterpie bashed the Bellsprout to the wall, and it got stuck there due to the String shot. Wormy kept ramming at the grass-type and soon, it fainted.

"Come back, Bellsprout!" The Elder said, returning his fainted Bellsprout back to its Pokeball. As he looked as his next Pokeball, he smiled. Then he threw it.

"Fight well, Hoothoot!" He yelled, releasing the bird Pokémon. It basically looked like a brown owl with one stubby four-clawed talon. Its wings were very short and stuck out of its sides horizontally. It had two navy blue arrow-like protrusions on the top of its head that were seemingly connected to the blue mask on the bird's face. that went from the protrusions and around its eyes. The mask had three eyelash markings below each eye as well. Its eyes were large, round and white with tiny black pupils in the middle.

"Hoothoot! Hoot, Hoot, Hoothoot!" It well, hooted.

"Oh no! Wormy, don't let it touch you!" Josh said, hoping that the Bird type wouldn't take out his Pokémon, when he remembered something; he had a rock/ground type Pokémon!

"On second thought, come back!" He yelled, returning his Caterpie.

"Now, take it down, Boulder!"

The Geodude was sent out, and the battle started.

"Boulder, Rock throw!"

"Evade it, Hoothoot!"

Boulder grabbed chunks of the floor and threw it at the Hoothoot, who dodged it with ease.

"Now, Confusion!"

"Oh no you don't! Sand-attack!"

Hoothoot looked at the Geodude with its eyes vacant, but just before it created the weak telekinetic attack, Boulder flung sand in its face. The Hoothoot's eyes closed involuntary, and it was forced to abandon the attack.

"Smart move, boy."

"Thank you, sir. Now Rock throw, Boulder!"

Boulder threw chunks of the floor again, and this time, they made contact. The super effective move seriously hurt the Hoothoot's feeble body, and it screeched in pain before falling harshly.

"No Hoothoot! I... accept defeat." The Elder said finally, after seeing his beloved Pokémon in so much pain.

After they both returned their Pokémon, the boy and the old man shook hands. The Elder kept his word, and gave Josh the HM for Flash.

Lily looked on, just awestruck at the battle she had just seen.

 ** _There is no way in the world that he doesn't have a badge by now!_** She thought to herself, before walking downstairs with him.

Once they got downstairs, Lily stopped him.

"Hey, Josh, do you have any Gym badges?" She curiously asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, because of the way you battled. It was like you had real experience about flying-types." Was Lily's answer.

"Well since you really want to know, yes, i have a badge."

"Wow! Which one?"

"Zephyr badge."

"Humph! I'll get mine soon, and then we'll have a battle again. Trust me; next time I'll win."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, give me my cash."

"Uh, later!" Lily shouted, as she ran away.

"No way! Come back with my money!" Josh yelled, running after her.

At a point, the chase got to the Pokémon centre, just as Amanda came out with a Pikachu whose cheeks were steadily sparking. Lily saw her best friend, and hid behind her.

"What are you doing, Lily!" Amanda asked, startled.

"Deal with Josh... Lost deal... Josh wants payment... Don't want to pay..."Was all the heavily panting girl could say, right before Josh appeared. He easily noticed Lily and demanded for his money.

"The only way you could get that money is if you make my life miserable for enough time!" Lily said from behind Amanda.

"Fine, then I'll travel with you girls." Josh retorted, smirking.

Lily nearly fainted out of laughter, and then stood up, saying,

"There is no way Amanda would allow it, right Amanda?" She said, looking at her best friend.

Amanda took a few seconds to access the situation;

 ** _Hmm... If Josh is on the team, we could be more efficient, although we might be slowed down. And it'll be safer. So... forget money matters, he's in to me! But i need a pretty good excuse..._** She thought to herself.

Amanda looked at Lily, and said,

"Let all the Pokémon decide."

"What!" Both Lily and Josh said.

"Well, take it or leave it, you two!"Amanda screamed, making the two nod fearfully.

They all released their Pokémon, and told them the plan.

Amanda walked up to a large stone and stood on it. She told Josh to stand by her left, and Lily by her right.

"You want Josh?" She said, raising her hand over Josh's head.

All the Pokémon except Exeggcute and Seel signified by raising a hand, paw or whatever appendage they had.

"Well, the yes's have it! Josh stays!"

Lily did another drop! But this time, she didn't stand up after a while...

 **Yeah! Another chapter done! I seriously apologize for the lateness, readers. I had so much to do with my computer training, my dad was totally strict and my big sis kept bugging me! Sometimes, life is annoying. But, i finally pulled through!**

 **Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amanda vs Falkner:The first!

Chapter five: Amanda vs. Falkner: The first!

 **Hiya! I'm sad to say this, but this is gonna be my last chapter for a pretty long while; school's re-opening and my mom is seizing every electronic gadget that i have. So enjoy this!**

When Lily came around, she found herself on a bed in the Pokémon centre's residential area. She jumped off the bed and looked around. It was evening, so she had been out for a pretty long while. Nobody was in the room; probably downstairs having dinner. Everything was in order; her Pokémon were all in their balls, her backpack was neatly arranged, she was dressed up for bed, and unlike last time, her hair was neat. She heaved a sigh of relief before being surprised at one of the details; she was dressed up in her pyjamas. She didn't remember doing that, so that meant that one of them dressed her up! If it was Amanda, fine. But if it was Josh, that would be so wrong! Well, she couldn't be in suspense, so she ran out of the room and down the stairs to find out who did it. It took her a long time to find them, but she finally found the two chowing down on some roasted Magikarp right outside the Pokémon centre. Amanda and Josh nearly choked on their food once they saw a girl in her pyjamas marching up to them. Once Lily got to where they where, Amanda said to her;

"Well. Seems like sleeping beauty finally woke up. Want some food?"

"No! I don't! What i do want to know is who dressed me up!" Lily replied, folding her arms.

"Don't worry, it was me, Lily." Amanda answered.

Lily gave out a sigh of relief, and then her tummy rumbled.

"You sure you don't want some food? A growl like that could cause an earthquake!" Amanda joked.

"Yeah, i guess i could have a bite before bed." Lily replied, before noticing that she was in her nightwear, and people were staring.

"Well-you-two- could- get-it-up-to-the-room-thanks-bye!" She quick talked, running back upstairs to the room and shutting the door hard behind her.

Some time later...

The three trainers were about to settle in for the night, long since the exhausting actions of the day. As Amanda lay down on the bed, she wondered,

 **How will a Gym be like?**

 **The next day...**

Amanda and the rest of the team went downstairs super early, in the hope that they would get to the gym before a train of 'a trail of challengers' as Josh said, would block the way. They arrived at the gym just as the a boy about their age walked in. He had navy blue hair that covered one of his blue eyes. He also wore a sky blue shirt with four large white buttons that he left unbuttoned since he was already wearing a navy blue Japanese-style t-shirt underneath that was nicely complimented by his navy blue trousers that were held up by a white sash tied around his waist. To top off his look, he wore those kind of sandals that samurais wear. Amanda and Lily stared in wonder as the boy walked into the gym. Josh noticed their confused looks and filled them in on some information.

"That's Falkner, the leader of the Gym."

Both of the girls eyes widened in amazement to unbelievable levels after hearing those words come out of Josh's mouth.

"He's the gym leader, huh? Well, that means that i gotta battle him, no matter how good looking he is.(Sigh)" Amanda groaned, looking at the doors to the gym.

Josh cringed at what he was hearing. Lily noticed and chuckled,

"Jealous are we?" She whispered into his ear.

"I am not!" Josh defended.

"Yeah, keep believing that." Lily finished, walking into the gym with Amanda. Josh gave a large sigh of disappointment and walked in with them.

The gym was fairly large, but was very high; probably to allow flying-type Pokémon have a lot of room to fly around. The place had some perches on the roof and on the ground to allow bird Pokémon to rest. To top it all off, there was the gym badge symbol on the walls. A Pidgeotto was flying through hoops at very fast speeds that amazed everyone in the gym except Josh and the Gym trainers. The owner of the Pidgeotto called back the Pokémon and lo and behold, it was Falkner! Falkner walked around for a while, helping other bird Pokémon and trainers for a while, before some kids started to trickle in with the aim of battling him. Once Josh noticed, he whispered in Amanda and Lily's ears;

"If you want to battle him, now's your chance. Any later than this and you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Amanda gasped and zoomed off towards Falkner, challenging him to a gym battle a bare 9 seconds before the other trainers.

They went over to a big rectangle in the middle of the gym and stood at opposite sides.

"Since this is a gym battle, and you challenged me, you have the right of way." Falkner shouted from his side.

Amanda responded with a nod, then gave a wink to Pikachu, who was on the sidelines, to come in.

"I choose my Pikachu!" She yelled.

"Ugh... great... another type disadvantage for me." Falkner stuttered before throwing his first Pokeball, releasing his Pidgey.

It was a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It was primarily brown with a cream-coloured face, underside and flight feathers. Both its feet and beak were a pinkish-gray colour. It had black, angular markings around its eyes, and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

"Pidgey!" It cawed.

 **Amanda/Pikachu vs. Falkner/Pidgey**

"Pikachu, Let's get that gym badge! Thundershock!" Amanda commanded.

The Electric Mouse Pokémon zoomed off at the bird Pokémon and outright fried it before it could even react.

"Aah! Pidgey, come back!" Falkner said, returning a fried Pidgey and sending out his Pidgeotto.

It was a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It was covered in brown feathers, and had a cream-colored face and underside. It had a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail had alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs were pink, and it had powerful, sharp talons.

 **Amanda/Pikachu vs. Falkner/Pidgeotto**

"Pidgeotto, Mud-slap!"

The Pidgeotto flapped its wings violently, kicking up some mud from the ground. The ground-type move was super effective against the electric type, and he was blasted to the ground by it.

"Pika..." He whimpered, in a lot of pain.

"Pikachu, try Quick Attack!"

Pikachu tried to dash at the Pidgeotto, but because of the mud, couldn't see well. He totally missed the Pidgeotto, and fell on the floor, defeated.

"I'm sorry Pikachu..." Amanda sighed, returning her starter. Quick as a flash, she brought out another Pokeball and threw it, releasing her Rattata.

 **Amanda/Rattata vs. Falkner/Pidgeotto**

"You're my only hope Rattata! Quick attack!"

The rat Pokémon dashed at Pidgeotto at an amazing speed, bashing into it and causing a critical hit. The Pidgeotto screeched and dashed down at the Rat Pokémon, but it was way too fast, and it easily dodged.

"Yeah Rattata, you're beating it! Quick Attack!"

Rattata used its already high speed stat to boost the move, and it became so fast, that it disappeared. In one split second, Pidgeotto was bashed so hard, that it flew into the wall.

"Pidgeotto..." It cried weakly before falling.

"No! Pidgeotto use Air Dive!"

In another split second, Pidgeotto flew very high up then started glowing white. Before Amanda or Rattata could react, it dive-bombed Rattata. The little Pokémon really got hurt, but it was still in the game.

"Rattata, are you okay?!"

Rattata responded with glowing red eyes.

"Good. Now Quick Attack!"

"Mud-slap!"

Rattata got very close to the evolved Tiny Bird Pokémon, but just before she hit it, the Pidgeotto kicked up the same mud it had before and washed the Rat Pokémon away. Amanda went on her knees with her head down and whispered;

"Rattata, you can do this girl. I believe in you, so believe in yourself as well."

Rattata's ears heard what her trainer said, and she decided to fight till the end. She stood up on shaky legs and looked the angry Pidgeotto square in the face.

"Rattata!" she boomed loudly, before being enclosed in a white light.

Josh's eyes opened wide once Rattata was enclosed in the light.

 ** _Is Rattata... Evolving?!_** He thought to himself.

 ** _What's happening to Rattata?_** Amanda and Lily thought at the same time.

As the light died down, a new form was seen. It looked like Rattata, but it was slightly bigger and stood upright. It was mostly tawny coloured with a cream underside. It had four very large incisors in two pairs. It had three whiskers on the sides of its face. It had webbed feet with three toes; the first pair smaller and sharper, while the second pair was large and a bit long. Its tail was long and scaly, and finally its ears had a ragged appearance.

"Raticate!" It cried.

"Rattata, is that you?" Amanda curiously asked the newly evolved Pokémon and it responded with a nod.

 **Amanda/Raticate vs. Falkner/Pidgeotto**

"Ok, Raticate! Quick attack!"

"Pidgeotto, Air Dive, quick!" Falkner commanded shakily.

Raticate launched its attack first however, and this time, the Pidgeotto didn't stand up.

 **Winner: Amanda!**

"Dang, my dad's cherished bird Pokémon..." Falkner whimpered. In a split second, he was all fine, and presented to Amanda the Zephyr badge. It was shaped in a fashion of two wings in a resting position of a bird. Above it, was a small triangle that connected the two wings. Amanda happily accepted the badge, and after they all left the gym amidst whooping and whistling, proceeded to rub it in Josh's face.

"I got a gym badge! I got a gym badge!" She teased.

"So what? I've got one too!" Josh, unfazed, replied to her.

Amanda's jaw dropped! She couldn't believe it! Josh had already gotten a gym badge before her!

Lily and Josh looked at Amanda's broken look for a while, but they couldn't suppress it, and fell down on the floor, bawling uncontrollably. After having their good fill of laughter, they were joined by an unexpected person; Falkner! The gym leader was running towards them with a sky blue disc in his hand.

"Amanda... i forgot to give you this... Whoa! What a run..." He managed to spit out before falling on a knee, clearly out of breath.

"What is this, a CD?" A clueless Amanda asked an unconscious Falkner, to which Josh laughed.

"That's not a CD, its a TM!" Josh said in between all the laughing.

"A T-what-now?" Both girls asked.

"A TM is an item that allows you to teach your Pokémon moves without it levelling up!" Josh and surprisingly Falkner said at the same time.

"That TM is for Air Dive. I couldn't find the TM for Mud-slap fast enough." Was Falkner's reply.

"That's OK, i didn't even expect this, so I'm okay with it." Amanda replied, happily accepting the disc like object from the gym leader.

After the gym leader went away, the kids went back to the Pokémon centre for lunch.

"Where to now?" Josh asked, munching on some rice balls served with roasted Pidgey and gravy.

"Well, i guess... to... Azalea town." Amanda said in-between munches of potato chips and Ducklett sauce.

Lily looked at the duo with disgust and said with a smirk;

"Great! Now there are two of you..."

"Hey! What does that mean?!" Both of them said at the same time, before blushing.

"I was just joking with you two! Besides, you two are both blushing." Lily said.

Both of them realised what had happened, and quickly parted.

"OK, that was creepy..." Lily said to Seel, who looked up at his trainer with amazement and just shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6: Team rocket appears!

Chapter six: Team Rocket appears!

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hello, readers! I am so happy i could finally update this story, after what was like months of coaxing and strategic planning. Sorry by the way, though. I promise that this chapter will be better! As the chapter implies, Team Rocket's officially entering this fic! Also, I will be adding a lot of filler in this chapter. It's gonna be a long one... One more thing. I'm changing the rating for the story to Teen; it get's a bit rough from here...**

 **Amanda's Pokémon:**

 **Pikachu(M)**

 **Raticate(F)**

 **Bellsprout(M)**

 **Lily's Pokémon:**

 **Seel(M)**

 **Exeggcute(M)**

 **Josh's Pokémon:**

 **Geodude(M)**

 **Caterpie(M)**

The team woke up the next morning with a start. They had a lot of things to talk about last night, but they decided to postpone the session for some other day since they wanted to be out of Union cave and into Azalea town before nightfall. Once they were downstairs, the girls went over to the counter to fetch their some of their Poke balls and to drop the room key. When they came back, the girls found Josh actually _growling_ at someone!

"YOU!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at a trainer in disgust.

"Hey! It's the wimp!" The trainer snickered smugly, also pointing a finger at Josh.

Amanda and Lily had just finished collecting their Poke balls and were surprised at the sight of the two boys angrily eyeing each other.

In a split second, Amanda had unconsciously summed him up.

The trainer was of average height. With a navy blue cotton-lined jacket(Collar up) with a black t-shirt underneath, a camo-coloured pair of baggy shorts and dark brown strap-on sneakers with yellow soles, he looked like a person set out to either explore a cave, or scale a mountain. In fact, the only thing that made him look like a Pokémon trainer was the sight of four Poke balls on his belt. Now back to his appearance. He had a seriously determined yet mischievous look in his blue eyes that wanted you to get his attention and to top it off, his red, spiky hair was conditioned just right to have the maximum stiffness, yet comfort.

"Uh, Josh? Who's that?" Lily asked, tapping her friend on his shoulder.

The question really snapped Josh and the other trainer out of their trance, and they both proceeded to answer the question.

"I, my fair lady, am-" The stranger began, cut off by Josh.

"The most repulsive, annoying and downright cruellest person on the planet, Silver Verres!" Josh finished, giving Silver a rotten look.

"Humph! Shows what you know. How 'bout we settle this with a Pokémon battle, wimpy." Silver declared, heading outside the Pokémon center.

"Fine! I'll show him!" Josh angrily said out loud to himself before going out too.

Amanda and Lily gave each other a shrug, and went outside to watch the battle of the two rivals.

 **Outside…**

Josh and Silver stood a good distance apart from each other, waiting for the other to go first.

"Sissies first, wimpy!" Silver taunted.

"That's the point, Silver. You're a sissy, so why aren't _you_ going first?" Josh fired back, earning him some whoops of encouragement from the team, and a small grumble from Silver, who reluctantly sent out his first Pokémon.

"Let's go! Goldeen!" He yelled, sending out a water Pokémon.

"Aww, it looks so cute!" Lily squealed in a pretty high tone, much to everyone's discomfort.

It was a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back and fins. It had a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its circular eyes were blue, and it had pink lips. On its forehead was a large horn.

"Hmm. Never seen that kind of Pokémon before. Time to scan it!" Amanda said, proceeding to scan the Pokémon.

 **No. 118 Goldeen, the goldfish Pokémon.**

 **This Pokémon's tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname; 'Water Queen' It swims elegantly during mating season, looking for a suitable mate. When found, the two Pokémon will have a short dance that looks exactly like Waltz.**

"Well in that case, I send out my mystery Pokémon! Go, Oddish!" Josh yelled as well, sending out his Pokémon.

It resembled a bluish plant bulb with a round body, red beady eyes and oval, foot-like roots. Also, five fairly large, green leaves sprouted from its head.

"Where did you get it from?!" Both Amanda and Lily said at the same time. They were more surprised than Silver at the fact that he had another Pokémon which they didn't know about. Amanda recovered from her shock and proceeded to scan the Pokémon.

 **No. 043 Oddish, the weed Pokémon.**

 **During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground to absorb nutrients using its entire body. At night, it wanders around, scattering seeds. The more fertile the ground in which it is found, the glossier its leaves are. Its leaves have been found to be prehensile, regularly being used to scale vertical surfaces and grasp light objects.**

Amanda was snapped out of her Pokédex reading by the Weed Pokémon's cry.

"Oddish, Oddish, Oddish, Oddish." It cried.

 **Josh/Oddish vs. Silver/Goldeen**

"Goldeen, use your Peck!" Silver commanded, much to Josh's surprise.

The Goldeen flopped forward, then gave a well-coordinated leap that made its arc go over Oddish. As it passed, it ripped and jabbed at Oddish's leaves, tearing most of them and outright ripping off the rest.

"Oddish!" It weakly cried, the move being super effective.

"No! Two can play at that game, right Oddish?" Josh said, winking at his Pokémon, who nodded.

"Absorb!"

"Get away from it, Goldeen!" Silver said, but it was too late.

"Gold!" Goldeen shrieked as green orbs of life energy flew out of it, making it dry up, at the same time healing Oddish.

After a few turns, it was evident that Goldeen was unable to continue. It was nearly as dry as a bone!

"Humph. Lucky shot." Silver defiantly said, before throwing a Premium ball that contained his starter, a Seel.

"OOHH! A cute Seel!" Lily squealed uncontrollably, earning her a Powder snow from a jealous Seel.

"Well, its not as c-cute as you..." Lily admitted, shivering a bit.

 **Josh/Oddish vs. Silver/Seel**

"Seel, Powder snow!" Silver commanded.

Seel sucked in air and blasted Oddish away with powdery snow. The move was super-effective, and Oddish was frozen by the attack.

"Aah! Return, Oddish!" Josh yelped, returning his frozen Pokémon to its ball. Quick as a flash, he threw a Pokeball, and out came Wormy. The Caterpie looked at its opponent with determination in its fairly large eyes.

 **Josh/Caterpie vs. Silver/Seel**

"String shot, Wormy! Then follow up with a Tackle!"

"Dodge it Seel!"

Wormy shot its string, but Seel was faster, and it leapt over the strings of silk. Wormy intercepted Seel when it landed, bashing it hard with a Tackle.

"Seel!" Seel whimpered, the Tackle evidently a critical hit.

"Seel, Powder snow!"

Seel sucked in air and proceeded to blast out its powdery snow, but Wormy was faster this time, and it jumped over the attack and Seel, landing behind it with ease.

"Tackle! Don't let up, buddy!"

Wormy threw Seel harshly to the floor with its antennae, then started ramming it hard.

"Seel.." Seel weakly cried out, the air in its lungs nearly knocked out.

"Powder snow!" Silver bluntly commanded, getting angry when he saw that Seel was struggling to breathe, let alone suck in air for the Move.

"Do it, you useless Pokémon!" Was the thing that came out of his mouth next; a statement that angered everyone.

"Your Pokémon's not useless, you are! For not being considerate!" Josh yelled at Silver, who was about to shout back, when Wormy started to glow white.

"Wormy's evolving!" Amanda gasped, as the transformation took place.

First, Wormy let loose a liquefied String shot above him, which ended up covering the evolving Worm Pokémon. Then the string shot started to harden and glow white as well. When the light cleared, a new Pokémon was in its place!

The Pokémon could plainly be explained as a green chrysalis with yellow eyes.

' **No. 011: Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon**

 **This is its Pre-evolved form. At this stage, it has very limited movement, so it stays motionless most of the time to avoid attack. When it is found, however, this Pokémon's first, if not only move is to Harden its cocoon.**

 **This Metapod is currently at level 12 and knows the moves Harden, Tackle, String shot and Web whip. The current biological signs this Pokémon is giving out suggests that it is an Alpha-genetic Pokémon.'** Josh's Pokédex said in an electronic female voice.

"Alpha-genetic? What does that mean?" Josh bluntly asked, not talking to anyone in particular.

Silver had taken the chance, however, to command his Seel. Right now, it was behind the clueless Wormy, charging up a massive Powder snow. Josh spotted what was happening and quickly told Wormy to do what it could do best in that situation; Harden. It was just enough, and the move didn't do as much damage as it was supposed to.

"Alright! Now use your new Web whip!" Josh commanded to his new Metapod.

Metapod shot out some thick, spiky string from where its mouth was supposed to be, and then twirled around, lashing Seel again and again. The move did the trick, and Silver's Seel fainted with a groan of pain.

"Humph. If your Pokémon didn't evolve, your Caterpie would've been toast. But I got a Pokémon that'll take care of it, _permanently._ " Silver said, putting a lot of emphasis on the last part, before sending out a Pidgeotto.

"Rip it to pieces, Pidgeotto!" Silver cackled like a maniac, laughing madly.

 ** _Oh, no! I thought his parents said that the therapist took care of Silver's_** **problem** ** _!_** Josh thought fearfully, trembling.

"Get out of there, Wormy! That thing's gonna kill you!" Josh yelled over to his Pokémon. Wormy just stood there, with a determined expression, while the Pidgeotto dashed forward, getting ready to use a pretty powerful Peck.

All of a sudden, Wormy hopped clear of the fatal move, and used Web whip on the Pidgeotto as it passed. The move really wasn't that effective, but Wormy's plan had worked. Some of Pidgeotto's left wing flight feathers were ripped off. Pidgeotto tried to fly, but just flapped uselessly before crashing to the ground.

"Get up, you useless Pokémon!" Silver harshly ordered, to which Pidgeotto gave a weak cry of its name. Meanwhile, Josh had taken the opportunity to recall his Pokémon, and sent out Rocky. The Geodude took a good look at its opponent, and decided to put it out of its misery. A few Rock throws, and Pidgeotto was out for the count.

 **Winner: Josh!**

"Humph! Stroke of luck!" Silver sneered, returning his Pokémon and walking away.

"Man, is he arrogant!" Lily puffed.

"Well, he is arrogant, but he gives me my win money. Speaking of which..." Josh said, swivelling around to look at Lily.

"Look at the time! Gotta get to the cave!" Lily squeaked, dashing away before Josh could ask her for his money.

"You can't run forever Lily!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs, before giving chase.

Amanda just sighed and followed the two out of Violet city.

As they were walking, Amanda spotted something rustling in some grass. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she broke off from the group.

 **Amanda's POV:**

Amanda waded through the grass, occasionally hearing the rustling of the grass. Quite unsure of herself, she sent out Raticate. Once the evolved Rat Pokémon got her bearings right, her ears perked up.

"Raticate..." She growled.

"What is it girl?" Amanda asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to get into a battle with something that she couldn't beat.

Her answer came a few seconds later, as a flock of scared Spearow darted away from a small clearing, followed by the sound of a Pokémon Amanda couldn't recognize.

"PONYYYTA!" The Pokémon neighed quite loudly.

"Raticate, let's get a closer look-" Amanda whispered, being interrupted as a yellow blur dashed to her front.

"Pikachu! Pikachu-chu!" The blur-turned-Pikachu exclaimed angrily, before folding his small arms.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu, I nearly forgot about you." Amanda said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

 ** _Please don't shock me, Please don't shock me..._** She hoped in vain, as Pikachu used Thundershock.

The move's power was reduced drastically by Pikachu though, and Amanda only got a slight shock.

"Oww..." Amanda groaned as she rubbed her left arm, where the shock first made contact.

The noise must have angered the Pokémon from before, because it came out in full view.

It was an equine horse Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. Its body was mainly cream and had four long legs, each ending in a single gray hoof.

"Ponyyyta!" It angrily neighed, before rushing at Raticate with a Tackle.

"Raticate!" Amanda warned, but it was a bit too late. Raticate was bashed hard too the floor, but it stood up very fast.

"Alright! Raticate, make it dizzy with Quick Attack, then stop its movement with Bite!"

Raticate dashed around the Ponyta very quickly, and for a second one would think Amanda's strategy was going to work. That is, until the Ponyta jumped clear out of the circle of confusion and landed some metres away.

"How did it do that!" Amanda exclaimed, before checking it out in her Pokédex.

 **No. 077 Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon.**

 **Ponyta is very weak and clumsy at birth. It quickly learns how to run by trying to keep up with its parents. Its then powerful legs allow it to gallop long and jump high. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamonds, and can Stomp nearly anything flat.**

"Oh, that's how it does it...(Gulp) Raticate, make sure that thing doesn't step on you!" Amanda warned her Pokémon.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu warned as well, from his place on Amanda's shoulder.

Raticate heeded, and started dodging Stomp after Stomp of the enraged Fire Horse Pokémon's hooves.

"Try to get in a Bite!" Amanda yelled over to Raticate, who nodded.

Quick as a flash, Raticate dodged another Stomp, then Bit into the Ponyta's leg as she passed it.

"Pony!" The Ponyta cried, clearly hurt as a small wound let out some blood from the leg that Raticate bit.

Raticate took this chance to take down the Fire Horse Pokémon with a series of Quick Attacks.

"That's Ok Raticate, i think we shouldn't hurt it anymore than it is now." Amanda said, taking a good look at the now timid Ponyta, that was limping away scared.

But it didn't go far. The pain from the wound made it fall, and Amanda decided to catch it so she could care for it.

"It's okay, i won't hurt you..." Amanda said, removing her backpack, taking out a single ball and slowly walking towards the Ponyta.

"Pika!" Pikachu protested, but Amanda signalled to him that she was going to be just fine.

All at once, the Ponyta gave out a small flash of Ember in to the air, in a last ditch effort to scare Amanda away. She stood her ground for a moment, then kept moving closer, softly coaxing it as she went.

Finally, she got close enough, and gently touched the now docile Ponyta with the Pokeball. The pokeball shook a bit after sucking the Ponyta in, but soon it stopped, signifying a successful capture.

"Yeah! I caught it! Now to heal it..." Amanda exclaimed, before searching around in her backpack for a potion. But before that, she returned Raticate, who didn't want to be out of her ball for a while.

Once found, she sent out her new Ponyta. It whinnied softly as she patted it on its head. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and started talking to it.

"Pi-ka! Pikachu-chu!" He cried, earning a hearty neigh of its name by the Ponyta.

Amanda just stood there, watching and enjoying the moment, until the Ponyta gave a sharp cry of pain.

"Right! Time to apply this potion to your wound! Hold still, it might singe a bit, but right after that, it'll be relieving. Trust me, i know." Amanda said, before carefully spraying the potion on the fire Pokémon's injured leg.

"There, all better!" A cheerful Amanda stated, before being thanked by a whinnying Ponyta.

Suddenly, Ponyta flicked her fiery tail by Amanda's feet, which of course made her jump. But then she landed on Ponyta, and in the blink of an eye, they were off. Amanda was a bit scared at first, but after seeing Pikachu riding on Ponyta's head, tongue out and eyes closed, she lost all fear. Little did she know that they were being watched...

Meanwhile...

 **Normal POV:**

Josh and Lily had just finished debating on how many Pokémon you were supposed to be able to carry at once. All the argument brought out was the common ground that it should be more than six. Lily didn't want to lose the argument however, and so turned around to ask Amanda to back her up. Not seeing her, she panicked.

"AMANDA'S GONE!" She screamed.

"What on earth?!" Josh yelled, after turning around to see no Amanda.

Before they could panic even more than they had already, two men jumped out from the bushes at them.

They were dressed in black, with black suits coupled with black trousers. They also had grey gloves along with grey boots and a grey belt. On their uniforms were big red R's.

"Hand over your Pokémon, and no one gets hurt!" They yelled, producing a sack that was already nearly half-full of Pokeballs.

"NO WAY!" Josh and Lily cried in unison, before sending out their starters.

"Geo!" Rocky cried, putting up his arms and hands in a boxing stance.

"Seeeel!" Seel cried, slamming his tail on the ground.

"Okay, you asked for it!" The men shouted in unison, jumping back and throwing four Pokeballs.

The first Pokémon was a Pidgeotto, the second and third, Rattata, and the last a Raticate.

"Split up?" Lily whispered to Josh, who nodded.

Then they both ran off in opposite directions with a Team Rocket Grunt tailing each of them.

 **Josh's POV:**

Josh sent out all his Pokémon while he was running, then he suddenly stopped, skidding around to face the Rocket Grunt. The Rocket Grunt also stopped, then called on his Pokémon, a Raticate and a Rattata, to fight. Seeking a fair fight, Josh returned Wormy.

 **Josh's Geodude and Oddish vs. Rocket Grunt (M)'s Raticate and Rattata**

"Rocky, blast the Raticate with Mud-slap! Radish, Absorb the water from Mud-slap to trap the Raticate!"

"Rattata, Headbutt that Oddish! Raticate, Quick Attack the Geodude!"

Rocky spat out a lot of mud, which the Raticate got stuck in, virtue of it moving too much for its quick attack. Oddish was about to use Absorb on the Mud-slap, but Rattata Headbutted it, causing it some bruising, which was healed once the Absorb was used on the Rattata.

"Raticate, jump out and Hyper Fang that Oddish! Rattata, Headbutt the Oddish again! Don't give it time to recover!"

"Wait a sec, Rocky, help Oddish!"

Both of the Rocket Grunt's Pokémon lunged forward at Oddish, who closed its eyes and expected pain, but heard an odd crumbling sound instead. Oddish looked up and saw Rocky shielding him with his own body, which was being damaged but not too much by the normal-type attacks.

"Damn it! Raticate and Rattata, use Thief!"

 ** _Well it seems logical for the Pokémon of a thief to learn or know Thief, but i honestly have no idea what it is!_** Josh thought.

"Get ready for anything, guys!" He managed to say, before his answer came.

The Raticate's eyes took on an evil glare, and so did the Rattata's. Suddenly, they rushed at Rocky and Oddish respectively, clawing and bashing them around rather rashly. Some dust was raised, so Josh wasn't seeing what was happening to his Pokémon.

"G-G-GEO!" A voice cried out in pain

"Oddish...Oddish!" Another voice cried out.

"No! Hold on, guys!" Josh cried out, but there was nothing to be done.

When the dust settled, Oddish was on the floor, battered and bleeding, while Rocky was just a mess of cracked rock and blood on the ground, clearly knocked out.

"No! Rocky, Oddish!..." Josh yelled, before feeling an eerie feeling snap at the back of his neck. His vision turned blank, and then he fell on his knees, arms hanging limp on the sides.

"You okay, kid? I don't think you are... but anyway, hand over your Pokeballs." The Rocket Grunt ruthlessly said, dropping his separate sack in front of the now heavily breathing boy.

 ** _I feel... i see... anger... lots and lots of anger... Take my power and avenge... Avenge... Avenge..._** A voice said in his head, before a wave of hot, eerie feeling rush over his entire being.

Suddenly, Josh could see again, but his mind was only set on one thing; Revenge.

"DIE, SCUM!" Josh yelled, zooming up and grabbing the now surprised and afraid grunt by the collar of his uniform.

Quick as a flash, he pulled the Rocket Grunt down with one hand, and slammed him down with the other. Then he threw him into the air and did a _glowing red_ bicycle kick, sending the Rocket Grunt flying with a frozen look of horror on his face into a tree.

There was a loud snap.

And then the tree split in two.

The Rocket Grunt gave out a groan from where he lay, about three metres from the demolished tree. His Pokémon rushed to where he lay, then brought their fairly large ears close to his bloody mouth.

"K-k-kill h-him..."

The Raticate and Rattata dashed at Josh, who stood up, a dark mass appearing around him.

"YIIINYAAANG!" The mass around him echoed, before swirling a way from him and creating a creature before him.

It was a short bipedal humanoid creature with five probably long and sharp digits each on its hands, and two toes for each foot. Its body had evidence of the sign of Yin and Yang; the left half of it was black with a white eye while the right half of it was white with a black eye. To top it off, was its two little wings; for the yin side, a dragon/bat type wing, for the yang part, an angel wing.

"What are you?" Josh asked, suddenly tired and aware of the feeling that the creature was draining life from him.

 ** _"_** ** _I am a Cosmic type Pokémon, a Yinyang to be exact. I was with you since you were born, protecting you, keeping you alive and etcetera. Enough about that, i must attend to the matter at hand..."_** The Pokémon telepathically said to him, before facing the rapidly approaching Raticate and Rattata.

"Yin...Yang!" It exclaimed, charging a swirling mass of dark energy, before launching it at the two enraged Pokémon.

The orb was dodged by the Raticate, but the Rattata was not that lucky. It took the full brunt of the attack, and skidded to a stop in front of the Cosmic type Pokémon, a dark bruise on its head.

Suddenly, the Raticate appeared from nowhere and started to claw at the Equi-Y, clearly using Fury Swipes. Josh had taken the time to return his other Pokémon, but he couldn't help the new Pokémon because it was draining life energy from him.

"YII!" The Equi-Y yelled in pain, before gathering resolve and punching the Raticate, which flew backwards, suspended in the air for an abnormal amount of time, before crashing into the stump of the tree and skidding to a stop near the Rocket Grunt.

 **Winner: Josh!**

"You and i... need a talk..." Josh managed to stay before the Pokémon relinquished its hold on him and became a hazy form.

"Yes. Now, where do i start..." The Equi-Y said, tapping its now normal-sized fingers.

 **Lily's POV:**

I reluctantly dove into a grassy clearing, messing up my hair in the process.

 ** _Not again..._** I murmured, sending out Exeggcute.

"Egg! Egg!" The six eggs cried in unison.

"Exeggcute, get ready to battle. Once we start, use Barrage and follow up with Confusion." Lily instructed.

"Exeggcute!" The Pokémon cried again, ready for battle.

"Then let's go."

Lily and Exeggcute went outside, facing the Rocket Grunt who had actually passed the place where they were hiding and was furiously searching around with his Rattata.

"Battle start!" Lily yelled, taking the Grunt by surprise, leaving him no choice but to use his available Pokémon to battle; his Rattata.

As ordered, Exeggcute spat out orbs of energy from each of its heads. All but one hit the Rattata, which dodged the last one by gathering resolve and rolling out of harm's way. As it steadied itself, it was greeted with an attack on its mind, which after a few seconds, knocked it out cold.

"What the heck! How, when, just HOW!" The Rocket grunt spluttered, obviously amazed.

"Just call it... talent." Lily said big-headedly, holding her head up high.

She heard the sound of a Pokémon being sent out, and before she could say anything, Lily saw her Exeggcute being Pecked to oblivion. All of its shells were cracked more than they should be naturally, some of the egg white seeping out of the foaming cracks.

"AAAH! Come back!" She cried, returning the Pokémon, before sending out Seel.

"Pidgeotto, dodge all its attacks!" The Rocket Grunt told his Pokémon confidently.

 **A while later...**

"Come on, Seel, use Powder Snow..." Lily said to no avail, as the Ice type starter tiredly blew snow at the Pidgeotto, who dodged it with ease.

"Use Quick Attack, Pidgeotto!" the grunt commanded.

The Pidgeotto dashed at Seel at a lightning quick speed and thoroughly bashed it, making Seel fly backwards to Lily, who was about to give up.

 ** _If I just give up now, he'll take both Seel and Exeggcute. But if it means that Seel doesn't get any more hurt than this, I'll be willing to take that chance._** She thought weakly, before she heard a voice talking to her.

 ** _Don't give up, Lily! I'll fight till I die! I believe in myself, so why can't you, huh? We became a team once you took my Poke ball back in that professor man's lab! Now suck it up and give me a command, trainer!_** The voice, evidently Seel's, said.

"Alright Seel, Powder snow, but in the air!" Lily commanded, new motivation in her.

Seel instantly understood what his trainer meant, because he raised his head up high and sprayed a large plume of Powder Snow up. Even more instantaneous, was the dropping of the temperature.

"That won't do you any good! Pidgeotto, use- Huh? What happened?" The Rocket Grunt sneered, turning to command his Pidgeotto, but being greeted by a sorry sight.

You know how most flying things(mostly birds) can't fly in cold weather? Well, it was the same for the Pidgeotto. It was on the ground, with layers of frost covering it, although the temperature hadn't dropped that drastically. It tried to fly, but, the frost on its feathers coupled with the fact that the temperature had made it weak, made for a very brief flight.

"Pidgeo…" It cried weakly.

"Seel, put it out of its misery. Powder Snow!"

 **WINNER: Lily!**

"You may have one this time, but Team Rocket will always keep stealing Pokémon for profit!" The Rocket grunt yelled at Lily, already a good distance away.

"Oh no! Josh and Amanda! We better get to Union Cave!" Lily exclaimed, clutching Seel close to her chest and beginning to run towards the entrance to Union Cave.

 **Amanda's POV**

Amanda shakily got down from Ponyta, who was breathing lightly even after the long run. She had enjoyed the ride, but she didn't expect him to be this fast.

Suddenly she was jumped by a Rocket grunt!

"Give me your Pokémon, and no one gets hurt!" He threatened, holding up a Great ball.

"Oh yeah? Pikachu, I need you!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT! Go, Pidgeot!"

 **Rocket grunt(M)'s Pidgeot vs. Amanda's Pikachu.**

It was an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage was mostly brown with cream-coloured underparts and flight feathers. Its head was decorated with a red and yellow crest that was nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail were red, Its beak and legs were pink, and there were angular black markings around its eyes.

"Fry it, Pikachu!" Amanda commanded, pointing at the fully evolved Bird Pokémon.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu responded, before doing something totally unexpected. He jumped high, then let out a cry of his name as he held his cheeks. An orb of electricity formed around him, then a large Thunderbolt flew out straight at the Pidgeot.

The Pokémon quickly recovered from his opponent's new move, darting forward to avoid the near-lethal attack. Some of its tail feathers were blasted of though, leaving the Pidgeot unable to glide well.

"Yeah! Thunderbolt again!"Amanda cheered on, fist-pumping.

"Air dive followed by three Mud-slaps Pidgeotto. I want the Pikachu very much." The grunt breezed, looking bored.

Pikachu leapt higher than before, and started generating electricity… but then he was rammed down to the ground hard by the Pidgeot's beak as it flew down like an arrow. There were a few loose sparks that hit the Pidgeot, though.

"Get away Pikachu! you're gonna get killed!" A worried Amanda pleaded.

Pikachu scurried away with Quick Attack, barely avoiding a triple Mud-slap by the Pidgeot, who used its momentum and moisture to create heavy mud.

"Now, Thunderbolt with all you got!"

"End it with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu expected pain, but heard an odd screeching sound. The Pidgeot was paralyzed!

"PIKACHU!" He boomed, delivering a big Thunderbolt to the paralyzed Pokémon, who was nearly electrocuted to death by the attack. After that, it was weak, but still able to fight.

"Aargh! Come back! Go, Woobat!" The grunt, now panicky, said, returning his Pokémon and sending out another one.

Woobat was a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hid its eyes, and its mouth had a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There were two, relatively small, black wings on either side of its body.

"What the heck is that?! That Pokémon isn't native to Kanto or Johto!" Amanda exclaimed, aiming her Pokédex at the Woobat, who was just blankly facing its trainer, apparently listening to something.

 **REGIONAL SEARCH COMPLETE!**

 **#033/#066: Unova. Coastal #055 Kalos.**

 **No. 527. Woobat, The Bat Pokémon.**

 **Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its heart-shaped nose to learn about its surroundings. Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep, leaving a heart-shaped mark behind. The mark left by a Woobat on a body is said to give good luck.**

"Now Woobat! Supersonic!" The Grunt yelled, pointing at Pikachu.

Pikachu was actually engrossed in also reading the Pokédex with Amanda, and so didn't hear the Grunt's command.

Suddenly, Pikachu was overcome with a loud screech from the Woobat that left his head spinning. He promptly fell off his place on Amanda's shoulder, clutching his ears with his small hands.

"Chu…" He cried dizzily, spinning around in a desperate attempt to remove the effects of being confused.

"Now, Heart Stamp!" The Rocket Grunt commanded.

The Woobat heard what its trainer said, and carried it out rather sluggishly. It launched itself at Pikachu with its nose flexed out. Pikachu finally turned his face after a brief moment, just to have it meet with the hard impact of the Woobat's nose.

"PIKA…CHU!" He cried, jumping back and firing a heavy Thundershock, which nearly roasted the poor little bat.

"Yeah! Good job Pikachu!" Amanda cheered, grabbing her starter and giving him a hug, not caring about the blood that splattered on her clothes from the small wound on Pikachu's back.

"ARGH! Team rocket will always prevail! Someday!" The grunt yelled, before throwing the Woobat's Poke ball on the floor and running towards Union Cave.

"Heartless man... Left his Woobat to die!" Amanda huffed, cradling the blackened Woobat, who was scared at first, in her arms lovingly. Once it really started to show signs of pain, she returned it to its ball, which she clipped unto her belt.

"Oh, no! I have to get to Union Cave! Ponyta, let's go!" Amanda exclaimed, mounting Ponyta, returning Pikachu(against all his sparks of protest) and dashing of towards Union cave as well…

 **HOLY MACARRONI! This has been one long chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I think and hope that I'll be updating more often; it all depends on my parents' decisions.**

 **I also hope you guys liked the Woobat thing. This won't be the only time something like this will happen(Laughs evilly, rubbing palms together)...**

 **Amanda's Pokémon:**

 **Pikachu(M)**

 **Raticate(F)**

 **Bellsprout(M)**

 **Ponyta(F)**

 **Woobat(F)**

 **Lily's Pokémon:**

 **Seel(M)**

 **Exeggcute(M)**

 **Josh's Pokémon:**

 **Geodude(M)**

 **Metapod(M)**

 **Oddish(M)**

 **Yinyang(M)**


End file.
